Bliss is always found at the Beach
by Shadow of ZAFT
Summary: WARNING! YAOI AND EXTREME SAP! It's summer time, and what is better than a ride to the beach? The SEED Pilots of Dearka, Yzak, Athrun, and Kira all had the same idea, sort of!


Ok, here we have a contest fic. Hope you like!! The theme was summer, so I worked with that.  
  
WARNING!!: This story contains yaoi!! That mean's MALE X MALE!! If you don't like it, don't read it!! All Flamers will be lost on me! This is my life style, I like it. If you don't, just leave me alone.  
  
I own nothing of Gundam Seed...WAH!!! I wish I did...::cries::  
  
"Are we there yet?" Dearka complained for the tenth time that hour. He, Yzak, Athrun and Kira were all packed into a small rental car heading for the beach. It had been Kira's idea, and the second he turned on the puppy dog eyes, Athrun had caved and convinced Dearka to come along. Yzak, not wanting to be left out, reluctantly agreed to come. He was now regretting his decision.  
  
"NO!" Yzak yelled, snapping his book shut and using it to hit his boyfriend. "It has been barley five minutes since the last time you asked. NOW SIT BACK AND SHUT IT!!" Dearka humped and sat back grabbing his head phones and listening to one of the cds he knew Yzak hated.  
  
"Would you two stop arguing?" Athrun snapped, glaring into the rear- view mirror. "I am SICK of you two fighting I the back and distracting me!!"  
  
"Stop yelling at them and watch the road!" Kira cried. He hit his boyfriend gently on the arm. "Honestly, you and Yzak get mad at the drop of a hat..." he muttered as he returned to his Game Boy Advance and concentrated on his game.  
  
"Well you try driving the couple from hell!" Athrun growled. He looked at the fuel display and cursed. "We have to stop again. I suggest that you get what ever you want, I don't plan to stop again!" he said as he pulled up to the pump.  
  
Dearka jumped out of the convertible and sauntered into the gas station. He looked up and down the racks of candy, searching for something strawberry. He loved strawberry, anything strawberry. He licked his lips as he thought about a certain platinum blond and one night and a sticky spot he still couldn't clean up from inside Buster's cockpit. It was then that the object of his desires walked into the store and moved over to the drinks.  
  
Yzak cursed his choice of clothing. He was wearing a pair of tight, black jeans in 90 plus degree heat. He scowled at himself in the mirrored surface on the large bank of refrigerators. He then began looking for a drink. He spotted two, a Black Cherry soda and a Strawberry drink in a plastic bottle. Thinking that Dearka would want something, he opened the door and bent over to pick it up. When he stood up, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a lick run up his neck. He then smelled a sickeningly sweet body wash. "Strawberries! God he is obsessed!" he thought. "Need something Dearka?"  
  
"Only you...OH!! Is that strawberry soda?!" Dearka showed his age and grabbed the bottle. "Aww...you were thinking about how mean you've been to me!" the blonde said and laughed as Yzak scowled. Dearka quickly planted a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Oh stop," Yzak blushed and looked around. "Have you seen Kira or Athrun?" Dearka shook his head and moved back to the candy aisle, dragging his boyfriend behind him.  
  
The two teens in question were quietly slipping out of the men's bathroom. Kira was flushed, his hair was messier than earlier, and he had a glazed look on his face while Athrun looked exceedingly pleased with himself. The two were acting as if they had been searching for drinks the entire time. As they approached the register, their arms filled with drinks and food stuffs, they saw Dearka and Yzak smirk at them. Both blushed and Athrun quickly paid for the snacks and gas.  
  
"Someone got served..." Dearka muttered under his breath as he and Yzak paid for their things and left. The older boy laughed and leaned against the darker blonde. "Why didn't I think of that..." he murmured just as Yzak took a sip of his drink, causing the platinum blonde to choke.  
  
"Please! I wouldn't kiss you in a gas station bathroom, much less 'help' you," the older boy remarked, a blush on his cheeks. Dearka laughed and wrapped one arm around his boyfriend's waist. "And anyway, Athrun and Kira were in there before I came in from the car. No way would we have gotten the room," he said innocently. Dearka burst out laughing.  
  
"God I love you," Dearka murmured and kissed his boyfriend.  
  
"Come ON!" Athrun shouted. "We need to get moving!"  
  
"Shut UP Zala! You had time with your boyfriend," he growled. A smirk played across his lips as he was rewarded with a blush from Kira and Athrun looking uncomfortable. "Besides, I think Kira is the only one that actually wants to go anywhere besides the hotel rooms at the beach."  
  
"Oh great..." Kira muttered. "You two are using this to have gratuitous amounts of sex aren't you?" Dearka just smiled and pushed Yzak into the car.  
  
After an hour on the road, the same system of Dearka bugging the hell out of everyone, Yzak twitching, Athrun grinding his teeth, and Kira trying to pacify everyone was once again raining supreme.  
  
"Are we there YET?" Dearka whined again. Yzak was about to snap at him when Kira butted in.  
  
"Actually, we are! Doesn't it look beautiful?" he cooed and leaned his head on Athrun's shoulder.  
  
"Let's go check in to our hotel, then we can walk down the beach, ok Kira?" Athrun said. Kira nodded and the car moved off again, parking in front of a small hotel. After checking in and receiving some odd glances from the desk manager and some friendly smiles from the actual manager, they deposited their things and met back out by the car.  
  
"Let's hit the beach!" Kira cried. He was dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a light blue button up shirt blowing lightly in the breeze. Athrun was dressed in a tee-shirt and denim shorts. "You guys don't look like you're coming to the beach..." he said, a little confused.  
  
He was right. Yzak still had on those tight jeans, but had accented them with a tight black shit with silver dragons wrapped around it, accenting his hair perfectly and giving him an almost unearthly look. Dearka was wearing a pair of green pants that looked as though they had been painted on and a black shit, similar to what Yzak was wearing, but without the dragons. "We wanted to hit the clubs, if that's ok with you two," Dearka said smiling. "I want to show of the gorgeous apparition that is standing here," he said as he nuzzled Yzak's neck. Athrun shook his head and threw the keys at the two.  
  
"Just don't wreck it, please?" he said as Yzak deftly caught the keys. The two couples separated, one heading for calming sand and waves while the other headed for blinding lights and blaring music.  
  
Athrun smiled as he watched Kira dart back and forth among the waves. He smiled at his boyfriend. "Having fun Kira?" he asked lightly. Kira turned around and smiled.  
  
"I love it here!" he smiled and wrapped his arms around Athrun's neck. Athrun snaked his arms around the lavender eyed boy's waist and put their foreheads together.  
  
"I'm glad you're happy Kira," Athrun whispered before he moved closer and captured Kira's lips with his own. The lavender eyes closed and the boy those eyes belonged to melted into Athrun's arms. The kiss deepened and Kira moaned. Athrun's tongue darted into the mouth of his boyfriend and began plundering it. When oxygen finally demanded that they pull apart, they did so reluctantly. Green met lavender as the two stared at each other, their breathing labored. "I love you Kira," Athrun whispered.  
  
"I love you too, Athrun," came the whispered response. The two smiled at each other before turning around and running for the hotel.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Yzak and Dearka danced to the pounding music that blared thought the many speakers around the tightly packed room. Dearka's arms stayed around the other's body as the two danced, closer and closer, their moves becoming more and more erotic.  
  
"Dearka," Yzak groaned. He looked up into his boyfriend's violet eyes and saw two emotions their: love and lust. "Let's get out of here." The other boy nodded silently and the two took their leave of the crowded club. They ran across the street to a pier and Dearka pinned Yzak to a light pole and claimed his mouth. The platinum blonde groaned into his lover's mouth and wrapped his arms in the other's hair. Dearka didn't stay on Yzak's mouth for long before he began assaulting the silver haired beauty's neck.  
  
"Dearka..." Yzak moaned again. Dearka looked up, a small smile on his lips. "Let's go back to the hotel...please?" Dearka needed no second bidding as he swept the smaller boy up into his arms.  
  
"I love you Yzak..." Dearka whispered later that night as they lay under the thin sheet, clothing all over the room.  
  
"I love you too Dearka," Yzak whispered as he nuzzled closer to his lover. The trip had been a good idea. When they left a few days later, they all felt relaxed, but none had that great of a tan. 


End file.
